


Teen Fox

by SamaelSphinx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden Has a Big Dick, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Ethan Has a Big Dick, Every werewolf Has a Big Cock, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Isaac Lahey Has A Big Dick, Jackson Whittemore has a big dick, Jordan Parrish Has A Big Dick, Knotting, Liam Dunbar Has a Big Dick, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Has a Big Dick, Theo Raeken Has A Big Dick, Top Aiden (Teen Wolf), Top Derek Hale, Top Ethan, Top Isaac Lahey, Top Jordan Parrish, Top Liam Dunbar, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Top Theo Raeken, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, everyone is of legal age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelSphinx/pseuds/SamaelSphinx
Summary: When a feral alpha attacks Stiles, he ends up bitten. Turns out he's now a rare creature, whose scent makes the wolves horny during a full moon.
Relationships: Aiden/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157





	Teen Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am  
> I hope you like it, and excuse me anything wrong.  
> If you like, please leave a comment.

It happened so fast, neither Stiles nor anyone else would be able to tell how exactly it happened. There was a full moon, a feral alpha, the woods, the pack, and of course a stubborn human. A human who Jackson was supposed to take care of. Stiles could only remember eyes in a bush, hungry red eyes, and then his body was hitting the ground. He woke with a worried father hovering over him, and a nasty wound in his arm, a bite mark. The rouge alpha was dealt with. So, what now? He was either going to turn in something else, hopefully a werewolf, or die. And for his father's heart's sake, he didn’t die. Albeit, he didn’t turn into a werewolf.

They found out pretty fast during the week. They kept a close eye on him, as he was forbidden to go to school. He struggled with his new abilities, but not as much as expected. And his eyes were different from everything they could’ve expected - bright orange eyes, but not like a hell hound. They rushed into Deaton’s and surprise: He was a werefox. Unfortunately, a werefox was a rare creature, and the literature about him was sparse and much untranslated yet. So the Druid couldn’t say anything else. 

It was up to the pack to discover Stiles supernatural side. Fortunately, he didn’t appear to be too much different from a werewolf. Except that he had more control of his abilities, or perhaps that could be Stiles natural abilities. They couldn’t tell the difference. Stiles was very happy by himself - he could fight better now, he had cool abilities, and, surprisingly, fit perfectly as a beta in the pack’s structure. 

That’s how they found themselves at the loft, on a Saturday night of full moon. Usually they would run out in the woods, on a night like this one. Unfortunately, someone would need to keep an eye on Stiles. He didn’t seem to be struggling to control himself, but the alphas decided it was best not to push it. Initially they were all going to stay there, but Scott offered himself to do that alone, as he was an alpha and Stiles’ best friend, then Isaac came and offered to help. Liam followed his alpha. Theo and Aiden were designed to stay too. At last, Jackson needed some time out for not properly taking care of the human. That’s how Stiles found himself being taken care of by a helpless alpha, and five equally helpless betas. 

There was just one problem: Stiles’ scent. Even though it was a full moon, he wasn’t violent like any other recently-turned were, but his scent was strange and stronger, it was sweet. And he couldn’t wash it away, nor control it. The wolves needed to keep an eye on him, but were barely able to use their noses. The scent was unbearable, and they were involuntarily popping a boner everytime they used their enhanced noses.

Now, four betas were out, going after food - it was true, for the pack would need lots of food after going out in a run, but also an excuse to get out of there. Scott was washing himself in the bathroom, trying to relieve himself from all the stress around the loft. Stiles was bored out of his mind, his fox mind running crazy with some need, as he was seated on the couch, fidgeting with the tv, changing the channels. Jackson was at his side, furrowed brows, angry expression, phone in hands, blaming the human for his demise, blaming the human for his doom. And worst - Stiles was really upsetting him with the TV thing. His objective was to distract himself from the sweet scent, trying not to catch a sniff of it.

\- Stilinski! Pick a fucking channel already. - Jackson growled, watching the human just snark back at him.

\- I’m trying to find something here, asshole.

\- You’ve passed all the channels four times already. I COUNTED! Fucking stop!

Stiles turned towards the wolf, smirking stupidly. If something could entertain the fox, it was to upset people.

\- No.

\- What? 

\- Didn’t you hear me? No, non, nicht, não. Did you want to hear in more languages? I don’t think so, after all it’s your fault we’re here.

\- Shut the fuck up, Stilinski! It’s YOUR fucking fault we’re here!

\- My fault? - The human lifted himself from the couch, letting the control behind. He was exasperated, pointing an accusatory finger at the fellow pack mate. - It’s your fault, we’re here today. It’s your fault you’re today. If you’ve not been a shitty beta like always, I wouldn't have even been bitten anyway. 

Something snapped in Jackson, and he was up in no time. Fangs and claws out, bright eyes, chest puffed out, threateningly close to the smaller beta. 

— You should be grateful to me, your fucking spazz. You were a useless human until now, at least you can be a normal beta instead of a fucking useless piece of shit! 

Stiles' eyes burned in his own light. He opened his mouth, he attempted to say something, but gagged and stopped. He closed his mouth, and his eyes were turned back to normal, and they were… watery, full of tears. The fox pushed the wolf aside, who, surprised, stepped aside. If the wolves were grumpier than normal with the full moon, the fox was particularly… sensitive today. 

Stiles walked, stomping the ground with his steps, towards the kitchen's space. Some tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried in vain to stop them. He opened the fridge, he needed something to eat. It was full, it always was since the pack was always around. He grabbed some vegetables, a bowl at a cupboard, a knife from a drawer, and a cutting board from somewhere. He knew where everything was, since Stiles was usually the one who cooked. God, he knew that kitchen better than anyone else. The counter, where everything he collected was placed over, was bought after him pestered Derek about. 

He started to cut, a salad would do for now. He didn't bother himself to look back at the couch, where Jackson was still up, shell shocked and… regretting his words. Yes, Jackson does have a heart and empathy, especially after the kanima incident. The wolf knew he fucked and up, and knew it wouldn't be good to be in Stiles' bad side. He approached, unsure. It was very different from the image Jackson usually showed off. 

— Stilinski. — The Jock called.

Stiles didn't even raise his glare from the chopped vegetables in the big glass bowl he took. He placed the knife aside over the couch. 

— Stilinski… 

Still, nothing. Jackson huffed.

— Stiles. 

And that perked up Stiles' ears. He didn't turn, but stopped. His mouth opened. 

— What? 

— I'm sorry, okay? 

— Oh, you're sorry? — Driely, the fox snapped. — Sorry for the useless fox? I don't need you to feel pity for me, asshole. You made your point, you're sorry. Now get out.

The fox bent over the counter, stretching his arm, trying to reach the salt and some spices for his salad. Jackson huffed again, his eyes went down, following the bent over bodies in front of him. His eyes burned at Stiles' plump ass in display. Slowly, Jackson started to approach, unable to think better. 

— I'm sorry, really. It's just… the full moon, and there's so much stress. I.. I didn't think it would've made you so upset. You're always the one with the smartest answers… 

Jackson only stopped when he reached the fox glueing his body to Stiles' own. The Stilisnki gagged around nothing, surprised by the contact, and feeling something hard against his own ass he started to harden in his pants. 

— J-Jackson… 

— …and fuck, yous scent is so fucking good… 

Jackson gave in finally, letting his mouth loose at Stiles' neck. The fox instinctively bared his neck, moaning whitout care in response, as the jock attacked his neck. Jackson painted the spot with kisses and red marks, sniffing the most he could get of the scent. His hand travelled down the sides of Stiles' body, as Jackson rubbed his clothed erection against Stiles' equally clothed ass. The bowl with the salad remained untouched. 

In a glimpse, Stiles was unbuttoning his pants, undoing the zipper. Jackson helped by pulling the cloth down along with the underwear. The werefox moaned at the pleasure of his erection being at last free. Jackson started doing the same, and with joy Stiles heard the jock's pants being pulled down just like his own - leaving Jackson buttcheeks exposed and his cock out. The same cock Stiles had already seen on various occasions in the locker room. He knew the wolves were big, if the size of their cocks when soft meant something. 

He couldn't tell now, not visually at least, since his back faced Jackson. He could, however, feel it perfectly by the way Jackson pressed it now against his bare ass. It was big, leaking already - yes, stiles could feel Jackson smearing his precum over him as the wolf rutted his dick against the fox - and very hot, possibly full with veins and of course with foreskin - yes, strangely all were-creatures get foreskin. 

The wolf had his hands around the other's hips, tightly grabbing it. None of them thought of what they're doing, and where. They just needed that and so let go. The wolf rutted with effort, but didn't want to cum yet, not without marking the boy inside, fucking him, knotting him, impregnating him. His cock was rutting against the fox' crack, perfectly aligned to finally split him. All he wanted and needed to do was fuck, but the human part of him, at least what remained strong by then, was thinking about the other's consent. However, as if he was reading the wolf's thoughts, Stiles' voices sounded along with his moans. 

— C-come on Jackson, just do it, please...

And that snapped Jackson. It happened fast, but in no time Stiles' buttcheeks were kept apart, the next one Jackson's fat cock was trying to invade, and then it was all in. Stiles mewled, moaned and cried out with the sensation. Jackson tried to soothe him by attacking his neck once again. 

— Fucking tight… you're a fucking virgin, Stilisnki?

The fox opened his mouth to answer, to which only a moan slightly resembling a ‘yes’ came out. Jackson praised him back, his wolf satisfied in taking the fox’s virginity, his hot breath shivering Stiles’ skin as he released it close to the Stilinski’s ear. The smaller teen could just seek support on the counter, as trying to resist the strength of the thrusts. 

The jock’s rhythm wasn’t fast, but deep and strong, The poor fox’s leg trembled at the stretching and feeling of being full. His body jerked forward every time the jock thrust up, hitting his prostate, and each hit left the fox to moan, mouth gagging around nothing. Jackson’s fingers were possessively helding and hurting Stiles’s hips, but he couldn’t care less with the pouding he had to worry about.

Slowly the air started to get steamy. A thin line of sweat covered their bodies, especially around where the action was going on, but it was enough for Jackson to start feeling the discomfort thanks to their clothing. The wolf needed freedom, and to show off his body to the fox, prove how strong he was, impress him, claim him. He didn’t think, he just needed to do it. 

Jackson released the fox’s hips from his grip, but didn’t lose his pace, continuing to pound the teen’s prostate. His hands got his shirt, read to push it up, over the jock’s head, when an irritating sound came up from above. The were’s ears perked it up instantly, eyes rising in reflex. Stiles was the first one to react, though. He froze in his place, mouth hanging open as the McCall alpha appeared at the top of the stairs, descending with heavy steps, body thinking with water, a towel around his waist. Jackson followed the fox in shock.

\- Did you see my clothes, buddie? 

Scott directed, obviously at Stiles, but not directly looking at the fox. The two fuckers didn’t know why exactly they were caring about Scott finding out, but they did care. Slowly, as the oblivious alpha looked around the room, Jackson’s hips started slowly thrusting again, in steady pace. 

\- I d-don’t, Scottie… - Stiles stuttered.

At the misstep, Scott finally looked at the pair, whose lower body was hidden behind the counter. He approached with an arched brown, finally giving the pair a good look. A hand holding the knot of his towel.

\- Buddie? It’s everything okay? 

Stiles wanted to say something at the unbelievable situation. He knew his friend was kind of goofy, but not that oblivious - that was too much. He was seeing Jackson behind Stiles, and not suspecting anything. Probably he wasn’t using his nose either, for the scent os musk and sex would be unbearable even to a human.

\- Jackson? What are doing?

At the proximity the alpha was, the beta unconsciously growled, baring his teeth, all while giving his tiny thrusts. Stiles wanted to moan, and he was going to if the other one continued. The fox’s right hand left the counter, discreetly going down before going back, where it found Jackson’s hips. Then, the teen pinched the Whittemore, pleading for him to stop, at least briefly. Jackson, on the other hand, didn’t even falter, simply grabbing the other’s hand, enveloping it with his own hand. The warmth was enough to calm the fox down. At the beta’s growl, Scott stopped. The alpha growled in response, not daring to let the other defy him. 

\- It’s okay, Scottie. - Stiles smiled, or tried, as a drop of sweat rolled from his face.

McCall looked back at his friend, a suspicious tone still inhabiting his voice.

\- Really, buddie? 

\- Yes, see? - He gestured down, and down the alpha looked. - I made you my famous Stilinsk salad.

Scott's goofy grin was unbelievable, and so Stiles thought as he handed the salad to the other side of the counter. Scott seemed to forget Jackson as he approached his snack. 

\- Thanks, buddy. The smell is grea… - He stopped, as his nostrils flared.

\- Finally. - Jackson laughed.

Stiles simply paled, before a warm shiver took over his body as he watched the scene in front of him: Scott, nostrils flaring, flashed red eyes as he fixed his eyes over the sinful pair - finally catching up on Jackson’s moving body against Stiles’s ass. His cock finally started to swell with blood, and the heavy scent of arousal coming out of him, until his cock made the towel loose it’s knot and it finally fell down to the alpha’s feet. The fox licked his lips at the sight of another big, uncut cock springing into life. 

\- Fuck! - The alpha breathed in, deeply. - What the hell are you doing?

\- What do you think, McCall? - Jackson sneered, slowly fastening his thrusts. Stiles, didn’t having anything to hide anymore, left out a desperate series of moans. - I’m giving this bitch what he was asking for!

Jackson’s right hand tightened its grip around the fox’s hand, while the left one soon found Stiles other hand, repeating the motion. The jock pulled both hands back, using them as a leverage to push Stiles back into his thrusts - what the fox indeed loved very much, bending his body even more to arch his back against Jackson’s furious peace. 

Still, Scott was unsure. His cock was painfully hard, watching the way the two bodies ahead of him moved with sinful synchrony, the way the wolf contorted and moaned, and his eyes filled with water, and he shaked and trembled. It was only when Stiles pleading eyes turned towards him, the fox almost incapable of talking, that Scott finally broke down - when Stiles’s big and bright eyes fixed over Scott’s in a silent plea.

The alpha’s eyes sparked up, as he messily climbed the counter, throwing aside everything up there. Jackson tried to growl again, to which Scott simply growled and Jackson backed down, but didn’t stop his thrusts. Soon, Scott was seated down ahead of Stiles, whose eyes were fixed on the cock before him. 

Neither of them lost time waiting, as Scott entangled his fingers around Stiles’ hair, and brought the slut’s mouth down, who eagerly closed his cupid bow lips around the girth. Moaning, Scott’s hips thrusted up - hitting the fox’s gagging throat with it’s thick head.

\- F-Fuck!

\- Great lips, right? - Jackson provoked, to which the alpha nodded.

Stiles couldn’t say anything but roll his eyes, both for pleasure and for what he was hearing. Actually, he couldn’t do anything at all but moan low in his throat, bucking his hips against Jackson’s feracious thrusts. His hands were held back. His mouth was full with Scott’s cock, but that didn’t stop the spit from profusely covering the alpha's length as the same spit started to roll down to where two huge cocks awaited for release. His tongue worked the way it could around the girth, pressed against the cock’s underside. 

The alpha was eagerly after his release, the same release Jackson was so close, if the thick base of his cock had anything to say about it. 

\- Do you feel it, Stilinski? Do you feel my knot? 

Stiles mumbed deeply in his throat, unable to say anything. That shivered the alpha cock, who thrusted against the tight throat. He wouldn’t last much longer than Jackson, whose knot thickened at every moment until maximum size. Stiles knew what a knot was, but that didn’t stop the shock that overcame him briefly. Jackson’s pace turned erratic, he started to grunt, cloth soaked, sweat dripping from his body and falling off at every thrust.

\- Take. My. Fucking. Knot! 

And with a last thrust, Jackson finally knotted Stiles’as, his crotch resting against Stiles beaten ass, red from Jackson’s rhythm. The jock came in strongs jets, pouring all he could inside the boys, locked up in his ass by the wolf’s knot. Both chests waved up and down from the ecstasy of the moment. Finally, Jackson let go of Stiles’ hands - now that he was tied to him, and his mouth approached, fangs out, the slim curve of the fox’s shoulder biting it hard. Stiles screamed, or tried to, as his throat buzzed around Scott’s invading cock. The same that now was thickening too. The pressure at Stile’s prostate proved too much, and so his hard cock, that until now stayed untouched, was grabbed by his own hand in furious pumps. He started shooting right away his own supernatural seed. The jets came as powerful as never before, landing over the counter’s base and Stiles’s bent body.

Stiles' hands found support over Scott’s tights, but the alpha, with his free hand grabbed the hands, holding both together with just one hand. Stiles was defenseless yet again, not that he had anything against being shared by both Jackson and Scott, whose abs and pecs showed his uneven breathing, high with the pleasure and debauchery of the situation. So, he gave a hard tug at Stiles’s hair, removing the slut from his cock. The fox breathed deeply, catching fresh air, chin covered in spit. His eyes glared at the alpha ahead of him, who let his hair go to pump his own cock, whose knot was finally completely swelled. Stiles almost couldn’t close his eyes when Scott roared alpha-like and the first jet o cum hit the fox’s face. The smell was strong, even without using his supernatural nose, but the quantity was… absurde! It flew everywhere, even catching at the fox’s hair, marking him almost if Scott was defying Jackson’s marking over the fox. The co-captain of Lacrosse didn’t growl this time, only smirking at the scene.

\- Already, McCall? 

\- Shut up, Jackson!

Stiles rolled his eyes, or would have if he could, for he was occupied enough, eyes closed, trying to clean up, with his now free hands, the mess over his face. 

\- You didn’t even know how to fuck him properly!

That rose a growl from Jackson, who usually was the one to mock others.

\- I didn’t?! You’re the one who didn’t even notice what we’re doing here. 

\- And? 

\- And you’re a fucking loser, McCall, couldn’t even last what? Ten minutes? 

And that was maybe the last straw, as the challenge brought Scott’s beta form over and Jackson, almost always a stubborn beta, especially towards Scott, responded with his own beta shift. The situation could have gotten worse, it would’ve already if not for Stiles parting the two wolves.

\- Hey! Enough you both, or that here… - He stopped, gesturing around them. - Won’t ever happen again.

And with that, they stopped. The rest of the time they spent with Stiles chattering about the happening, theorizing about his own supernatural nature. Scott listened attentively, going down from the counter where he was seated. Jackson didn’t care much, prefering to nip lustfully at the fox’s neck. Stiles moaned every time the cock knotted to his ass sent another jet of cum inside of him, breeding the fox, much to the alpha’s distaste. 

***

Maybe it was destiny, maybe not. It was when the knot was finally going down. Scott gathered his clothes from his bag where he left them at the start of the night, and smirked at a disappointed Jackson, who already let go of Stiles. It was then that the loft’s door opened, to reveal four unsuspected beta’s breathing the heavy scent of sex that permeated the loft. Each one of them carried at least four pizzas, which incapacitate them from adjusting their painfully hard cocks inside their jeans. 

\- What? - Isaac gasped, evaluating the situation. 

Stiles and Scott were shocked, right caught on the act. Jackson only smirked, his arm rounding the fox’s hips in a possessive way. Theo smirked too, but almost showing off his jealousy. He was the first one to react, smelling the cum all over Stiles. Hands gripping the box with unnecessary strength he headed to the loft’s kitchen, stopping only closer to a confused Stiles, who barely had fixed his own jeans, and two growling wolves, one of those embracing the other. Theo didn’t even care about the mess the salad made, splattered at the floor. 

\- So? - Jackson asked, eyeing the chimera.

\- I think it’s my turn. - The chimera controlled himself not to growl.

\- I don’t think so. - Scott retorted, entering between them. 

Aiden, Isaac and Liam only watched from afar. Their desire was to do the same, but they’re still too shocked at the upturn of events. They left not much time ago to bring food, and when they’re back Stiles’ aroused scent was all over the place, altogether with Scott and Jackson’s own scent, and the musky smell of sweat and sex. Now, Theo was right there in the middle of the mess, demanding his own turn.

\- That’s not up for you, Scott. - Theo sneered. Jackson wasn’t the only stubborn beta in the pack.

\- Neither for you, Raeken. - Jackson sneered back, not letting go of Stiles for nothing.

But he didn’t turn towards Jackson. Instead his glare came piercing at Stiles, not much demanding anymore - more pleading, now. The fox didn’t know why, but something sparked inside of him, and a new wave of arousal started to emanate from his body, as his skin started to shiver. Unconsciously, or more consciously that Stiles would like to admit, he gently took Jackson’s arm from his waist. As the jock started to react, Stiles turned towards him, glaring a silent request. The jock huffed, niping one last time at the fox’s neck, flashing eyes at Theo. 

Seeing the werefox stepping towards himself, Theo lightened up with a husky smile. The Chimera pushed the box at Scott, who clumsily took them, confused by the whole outcome. Under everyone’s gaze, Stiles approached the eager chimera, being received by a possessive embrace towards his waist. He looked up, meeting Theo’s hungry gaze. 

\- I knew you’re the smartest around here, Stiles. 

The fox solely smirked in response, he knew that too. Before anyone else could state something, Stiles closed the distance with a kiss. Everyone knew there has always been some sexual tension around these two, which left all of them surprised for how much time and what came to be necessary for these two to finally resolve that. The kiss was hungry, and possessive, especially from Theo’s invading tongue. However, Stiles was much prepared now and wasn’t going to be left behind. 

So, Stiles’ hands came to life already. One of them got under Theo's t-shirt. His hand was curious, much like its owner, examining the Chimera's muscular body, tracing over the abs Stiles had dreamed about at some occasions. Theo just let him do it, he would let him do anything if it ended up with the chimera claiming that smaller body in front of him. 

The sound of a zipper being open resounded through the sloppy kiss, and Theo finally realised where Stiles' other hand was. The kiss finally broke, but just so that Theo could help Stiles. He grabbed his own shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. Stiles admired the nude torso close to him with undeniable desire. He closed one arm around Theo's back for support, leading the one to one of the Chimera's hard pecs, squeezing it with desire, right before a hungry werefox's mouth closed around a hard nipple. 

Theo moaned at the dirty act of having one nipple sucked, looking at where Stiles looked back with big, sinful eyes - full of a fake innocence Theo knew so well about. Theo, remembering his pants still on, leaded his strong hand to his belt, unmading them with clumsy eagerness. Soon he was pushing them down, underwear along, releasing his hard cock. 

— C'mon, Stiles. — He called the fox, who let go of the hard nipple to look down. Stiles smiled hungrily towards the big cock pulsing with life. — I have the milk you want so much right here.

Stiles' hand found its way towards the cock, grabbing it with care. He moaned, as Theo moaned, feeling the massive cock pulsating in his hand. Surely, he started a movement to jerk off the chimera, who took under his care to open the fox's shirt up, revealing his smooth and slim belly to everyone's delight. Unable to take the off properly without stopping the handjob he was receiving, a diabolical idea sprouted out of his mind. With clawed hands, Theo ripped the plaid shirt to shreds. That earned a glare brief glare from Stiles, who later would grieve the favorite shirt for hours.

Theo smirked apologetically, to what Stiles gave a particular hard tug on Theo’s uncut cock - actually he noted a long time ago how supernatural was the fact that every were-creature has foreskin, even the bitten ones. But not just that: they seemed to leak a lot, as his hand was moist with Theo’s precum, which also covered his cock with Stiles handjob. Even Stiles hard cock was leaking in his pants, soaking his underwear. The movement wasn’t meant to hurt, as the chimera only moaned louder. 

\- Come here. - Theo gestured towards the loft’s couches, grabbing Stiles’ hips to better guide him there.

The werefox went along, having to stop the work he was doing with the muscular chimera’s cock. As they reached the couch, Theo didn’t lose his time to dominate the fox holding him in place with his back glued to the blond’s abs.

\- Let’s take these off. - Theo tugged on Stiles’ jean’s waistband. 

The fox, eager as the coyote/wolf, started working on his own zipper. As soon as he opened it, Theo made sure to put it away, Helping Stiles to push it off when the fox lifted his legs. The underwear went along, freeing his hard cock. Stiles' ass was plump, and his body was covered in moles, the pale skin perfect for marking. The sight caught everyone in a shocked state yet again, but not for long. 

Stiles thought of turning around, maybe to help Theo, but that turned out to be a mistake. The chimera growled low, grabbing the fox by his hips, directing at the couch, where he was lifted by Theo’s strong arms and ended up on his hands and knees. Stiles looked back, just in time to see the chimera pushing his own pants even more down, the massive cock bouncing between his legs, and the breeder balls ready to work.

Stiles watched helplessly as Theo approached, ready to fuck. He moaned as the slut he was, when the chimera finally pressed his massive cock between his buttcheeks and started rutting senseless, provokating. His bigger hands worked on Stiles’ snickers, freeing his feet from the rest of clothes that covered that sinful body.

\- Do you feel that? - He smirked, looking directly at the moaning werefox's eyes. 

A sharp slap pierced Stiles’s skin, making his ass red instantly, earning a yelp to accompany the fox’s sinful symphony of moans. Theo pressed a hand at Stile’s lower back, holding there to arch the pale back - what Stiles happily did. Theo’s free hand grabbed at his own hard cock, provokingly pressing it against Stiles’ entrance. 

\- I asked if you felt that! - Another sharp sap.

\- Y-yes. 

Stiles’ answer was delightful the predators, as tears of pleasure played on his eyes. Theo’s cock was perfectly aligned to his asshole, and since he was already loose enough from Jackson’s there was no motive to simply continue, what Theo showed by slowly thrusting his massive dick deeper into the Stilinski ass. It went not as smoothly as he thought, since the boy was still tight. Inch by inch, the cock speared the way to Stiles’ prostate, all the way accompanied by Theo’s hand - one giving sharp slaps at the werefox’s ass, the other holding his hip firmly where it forced the fox’s back to arch.

The chimera was sweat soaked, but so was Stiles. Even more, actually. Drops of salty, musky scented sweat covered his body, the body that trembled at the warm body of the Raeken.Yes, Stiles was shaking by the yet again ecstatic feeling of being full with a massive cock inside of him, to the point he had to control his claws for them to not come out. His mouth gaped around nothing, as he mewled and moaned around Theo’s cock.

With a grunt, Theo stopped, with his cock all in. His other hand finally stopped punishing Stiles, and instead it grabbed the fox’s other hip, in order to help the other one in its task to hold the teen where he was, the way he was - bent over the couch, back arched for the smug chimera. Stiles licked his lips with the vision of one hot hunk behind him, holding him with his strong hands, abs and huge, toned pecs panting desperately for the upcoming fuck, all while his cock was painfully pressed agains Stiles’ prostate. But Theo did nothing. Maybe he was savoring the moment, maybe not.

\- As-shole. - Stiles managed to bark at Theo’s teasing actions. - Fuck me already!

\- You didn’t say please, slut. - Theo smirked, but wasted no time anymore. His hips started to snap right away, balls bouncing between him and Stiles’. 

The rhythm was erratic and demanding, violent even. Theo’s grip tightened on Stiles body, as the Stilinski himself started to express his pleasure through his own grunts and moans. The slaps from before were nothing compared to the sharp hitting of Theo’s body against Stiles’ own, Neither the sight of Theo’s bare torso and hard cock meant anything to Stiles after the sight he had behind his body - the chimera’s body glinting with sweat, his huge and hard pecs, his abs uneven, his veiny arms and thick biceps as he hold Stiles’s down only with his natural strength.

Stiles wanted to keep looking, appreciating the god he was fucking with. Theo was not different in his feeling, loving to dominate the snarky teen under the warmth of his strong hands, keeping him in place. His gaze traced the path along the line of Stiles’ mole-dotted back.

\- Fuck, Stiles. Do you like what you see? 

Stiles' happy moan was enough for Theo, as the teen was barely able to talk with pressure over his prostate. They would’ve happily stayed like that, if not for Theo’s confusing growl - beta eyes lifting up. Steps were heard, and a tug over Stiles' hair forced his head back to the front. His sight met instantly with another huge, pulsating member coming off from a tugged down jeans. 

\- SShit! - Stiles admired the cock in front of him, eyes meeting Aiden’s ones. 

The beta was clearly glaring at the teens lips, as demonstrated by him smearing his cock over the fox’s gaping mouth. His shirt was nowhere to be seen, and so where the pizza - probably left with the other betas, Stiles couldn’t see with the huge mass of muscles and cock in front him. 

\- Open these for me, ‘kay? - Aiden mumbly ordered, and Stiles followed without complaint.

Though he was prepared for a blowjob, he wasn’t prepared for Aiden to be a fierce face-fucker. Actually, he wasn’t prepared for Aiden so willing to fuck him at all. The cock invaded with no preparation, even more violently than Scott. Stiles gasped in his throat as he was being forcibly gagged by the massive size, lips stretching around the hot girth. Aiden didn’t seem to care, neither Stiles could care that much: Theo, with jealousy in his manner, lifted one leg, putting his feet in the couch’s arm. That seemed to do the trick, as the shift made Theo’s striking hits even sharper and deeper than before, dragging Stiles' attention back to him.

Aiden, however, accepted the challenge and started to piston his hips, face-fucking Stiles with an insane pace. As the twin’s cock entered his mouth, Stiles solely could hold on even more on the couch under him, trying to take everything Aiden was giving, or better: demanding him to take. Stiles was surely a mess - spit mixed up with salty precum smeared Aiden’s cock all the way, and ended up off Stiles’ mouth from the fierce he was being face-fucked with, covering completely his chin and even Aiden’s ball, which were hitting his chin with strength. 

They shared the werefox with even more vigor and domination than Jackson and Scott. Theo didn’t falter, having his objective set straight to Stiles and his own orgasm. His eyes shifted between blue and golden, as his glare shifted between where Stiles’ back was deliciously arched, and where his own waist was beating the fox’ ass with the strength of his pounding rhythm. Even having just been fucked, the Stilinski was still tight, and so his ass still engulfed Theo’s cock with tight heat, giving them both more pleasure with the intense movements made.

The same could be said for Aiden: he didn’t know why he decided to do that. He was at the door’s loft, then he was smelling the stench of sex and suddenly his monstrous cock needed to be free. However, he found himself unable to regret what he chose to do: Stiles’ mouth was hot, and very wet. The slim teen could be clumsy in any way, but this was definitely not a bad thing in a blowjob situation - the teen was dirty, very dirty: there was spit everywhere his chin and the fat cock he was sucking (or better, fucking his throat), and the gagging sounds he made around his throat could’ve made the beta blow his load a long time ago, even before popping a knot. Oh, yes, that sweet throat. Tight throat around Aiden’s leaking cock head. 

They’ve got so entirely distracted that they couldn’t pay attention to anything else in the loft itself, too much distracted in fucking the teen, or trying to handle too big cocks at once in the hands of two eager supernaturals. So, it wasn’t a surprise that Isaac and Liam could sneak close without warning growls. Both shirtless already, exposing their toned bodies. Isaac had his jeans down already, his big cock out and pulsating. Liam had his pants’ zipper open, cock pulled out through it. Maybe Stiles would admite later, when everything would have calmed down that Liam was the biggest of them all, by some inches bigger than even Jordan. Derek would be the thickest, though.

At the sight of two new cocks prodding at his face, Stiles involuntarily moaned around the cock in his mouth, rumbled deep in his throat, and sending shivers towards Aiden’s cock, The beta, who was already at the edge just from the stimulation he was receiving around Stiles’ mouth was thrown off the edge. Aiden spammed as he moaned, and immediately released. His abs showed how uneven his breathing became. His strong hand closed around Stiles’ hair, gripping, demanding the teen to take it.

And Stiles took it. Every drop. 

Aiden came in jets, powerful ones at Stiles mouth. The quantity was abnormal. The taste was a strong, salty one, covering Stiles’ tastebuds entirely. When Aiden finally removed his cock, spit-drenched, an obscene string of cum still tied it to the werefox’ mouth, and Stiles needed to viciously use his tongue to try and swallow it all down, given how sticky it was and its quantity.

The beta was dumbfounded, giving the other two betas the chance they waited for. In no time, they shoved the beta aside. Aiden growled, but they didn’t seem to care that much, as they started already to growl at each other. Maybe in other situations Aiden would've fought them off, but now his mind seemed to be clear, and he needed to think too, think in what jus happened, and of course think of his sexuality. Later he would mount the fox and possibly knot him, some deep part of him still thinks.

But Liam and Isaac are eagerly fighting, growling at each other. Stiles was in a blissful state, having just finished swallowing everything Aiden just released him, and still trying to manage the hard pounding Theo was giving him so he wasn’t having none of their shit. He hissed at the two betas, who finally turned their attention back to him and stopped fighting, focused on the mess before them: Stiles had red lips, mouth wiped with spit, and traces of Scott’s sticky seed still dwelled there and there around his face and hair. His body was continuously jerking forward with the strength of Theo’s powerful thrusts.

\- St-stop fuckin fighting, and starte sharing. There’s Stilinski for everyone. - He joked, a serious tone hidden behind his glare.  
Both nodded, too mesmerized with Stiles’ open lips to complain. They approach at the same time, no consensus of how to share that mouth. Their cocks bump at each other, and they look at each other. Stiles rolls his eyes, seeing the future headache, and just lunges forward, engulfing both cockheads at once. It was the desired effect, both Liam and Isaac turning back to him. If they’re mesmerized by Stiles’ sut shape, the Stilinski could be mesmerized by his packmates shape. Some were slimmer, some bulkier, but they’re all ripped - and he loved that. Definitely loved seeing their chests and abs moving up and down with the rhythm of their accelerated breathing.

Stiles sucks those cock with all that he can, using his tongue to play with the slit, tasting the salty pre cum from theirs impressive cockheads, and playing with the foreskin. However, they don’t seem to catch that, as they involuntarily start to thrust forward, forcing more their cocks in. And given the fact that now Stiles was a slut, he just let them. He knew he couldn’t take much, not even half of them, not when they’re together like that, but he just let them use him. 

At some point they stop, noticing how stretched were Stiles’ lips. They don’t growl at each other, they don’t even think. Isaac just slips off from where it was being warmed by Stiles mouth, letting Liam go further. The latter grabs Stiles’s hair with a hand, not forcing him but rather trying to steady himself from the intense pleasure, as Isaac does the same with one hand, and with the other starts to beat off his long dick. That came in hand for Stiles, as now Liam found himself able to shove all the way in, letting Stiles work all along his length, painful - yet delicious - length, the biggest until now. He was eager, and partially inexperienced in his face-fucking ways, but Stiles couldn't give it much thought with the way Liam made him gag, and the way Theo took him. 

Stiles’ body was being jerked around less often, but more intensely. It meant Theo’s pace was gradually changing. In fact, he was having the time of his life. As Stiles distracted himself enjoying Liam and Isaac, Theo just kept fucking him, maintaing the perfect pace and angle he just found to the point where now he was just ready to knot. And so he did, some few strong thrusts and his knot entered, again stretching Stiles briefly before locking inside of him. The chimera grunted, his muscles spasmed as he maintained himself still, holding the fox’s hips and started to cum, dick pulsating and releasing jet after jet of his hot seed, mixing inside with the mess Jackson just made a time ago. 

At that point Liam was breathing deeply and hard, his cock going deep inside the fox’s throat. Stiles had the finest throat, first Liam got his cock into, but he could say how delicious that was, so that without thinking he started to hold himself deep there, making Stiles gag and moan around his length. He absolutely did love that sight of a Stiles messed around, eyes sparking with tears, spit over his chin, loving to give a deepthroat and being gagged, seeking for air when he starts reaching the limit between staying awake and fainting. It’s only then that someone else, perhaps Theo, alerts Liam, and the Dunbar beta finally removes his cock all at once, letting Stiles catch his breath.

The fox breaths hard, trying to recompose himself, head low, looking at the couch he was being fucked over. He moans with difficulty, as Theo’s knot pulses inside of him, shooting another load. When he’s more steady, a hand grabs his hair, forcing his head up. It was not Liam, but Isaac, who eagerly shoved his cock back in, moaning as Stiles’ lips ended up perfectly wrapped around him, and the sore, tight throat started to close around his pinky cockhead. 

Stiles gagged, but didn’t lose focus where his glare was held at: Isaac toned, and very tall body - shimmering with sweat, trying to breath with the intense wave of pleasure traveling from his long dick to the rest of his organism. The same was with Liam, who now took Isaac’s place in pumping himself until he could take Stiles’ mouth back. It was impressive the same betas who were fighting not long ago for Stiles mouth, started to work as a team to fuck Stiles the best way, and without the need to exchange any word!

Isaac was a little more experienced than Liam, but equally eager. As Liam loved to gag and skullfuck Stiles with his big dick, so did Isaac with his hard length. He had to adjust himself, and angle his body right so - with him being a tall beta - Stiles was leveled with his cock, but that didn’t make him lose any power or give him any hard time in giving Stiles a good time around his cock. He kept himself steady as possible with one hand at the couch. One of his legs was bent over the furniture, while the other was kept standing, foot firm over the floor. It felt weird, but fitted the situation. Now, with one hand firmly grasped at Stiles’ hair, he ravished the boy’s throat with insane thrusts, wild to the point there was no rhythm at all. His hips moved wildly - the cock never leaving completely the mouth, only so Isaac could shove all in once again, to the point where a completely fucked out Stiles ended up with his chin at the tall beta’s ball, and his lips at the base of the cock. There, in his crotch, veins were well visible, pulsating with the same intensity Isaac face-fucked the fox. There, his thick knot started to swell. 

Stiles was in a bliss, the perfect definition now of a fucked out slut. Isaac didn’t give him any break, unlike Liam. And the fox was hard, the hardest ever. His forgotten cock was pumping with blood, hard-rock, ready to release as he didn’t have the chance to do so since the second round of were-creatures banging him has begun. So fucked out, Stiles didn't hear the eager steps of three approaching werewolves. The teen only noticed by the corner of his eyes as Jackson, Scott and Aiden stopped at the couch's side, elbowing each other as they tried to fit in as closely as possible to where Stiles was all doggy-style. 

Then the first hit came at his face, along with Liam's moan. He came without even knoting, but nor him, neither Stiles cared as the beta's long cock released jets of an abnormal amount, sticking to his cheeks, eyelids and hair - beautifully contrasting Liam's sticky and White cum against Stiles dark hair. Then Scott started to cum, before Aiden and Jackson came almost at the same time. They shoot profusely, covering Stiles back, some landing in his neck. 

At that feeling of being used as a cum dump, Stiles moaned heavily around Isaac and started to cum too, painting some of the couch beneath him. It was all Isaac needed, and firmly holding the fox's head, he gave his last, hard thrust. His knot finally full swelled, locked behind Stiles teeth - the head gagging him completely. The fox couldn't even think about breathing, as Isaac started to cum immediately, just like a hose - or like a horse. He came more than anyone else, anyone that Stiles had ever seen even on porn. Well, he couldn't actually see him cumming - the way the knotted cock was buried in his throat he could only look up at where Isaac looked back at him, hunger eyes, with his hot abs uneven as Isaac breathed hard. However, he could feel it going down his throat with non stopping rhythm - and he loved every last drop of it. 

That's how Stiles ended up fucked by the entire pack.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please leave a comment.


End file.
